The One Thing With Friends
by NomNomOn
Summary: It's been a while since D'Artagnan arrived Paris, but he hadn't talked to anyone else besides his companions. They think it's time D'Artagnan to make friends of his own age… New musketeers arrived to help fight England, but there is one boy who stood up. Lemme know what you think :3 CHAPTER 2,COMING UP
1. Chapter 1 There's no place like home

_The dark had just invaded the sky, surprising it, without previous warning. The sun had disappear, leaving only the weak light from the lamps illuminate the streets. Shadows crawled up the walls, following anyone who catches them, conspiring behind their backs. The path was empty and made curves and bumps along the route. Such route, so important now that, maybe the most glorious men, had just passed by._

_But there was one house in Paris, which stood out._

_Inside it, you'll find so many stories; some bizarre, sad, comedy, heroic, sex… But the most beautiful story is still rolling. The main story… The Musketeers Story._

…

**There's no place like home**

D'Artagnan looked through the window, lining against the cold wall, thinking the good moments he spent back at home. Athos noticed the boy's face – "What's wrong, D'Artagnan?" – The musketeer asked looking up – "Nothing" – D'Artagnan didn't take his eyes of the window's reflection. The older musketeers were all sitting around the brown table, shared a long look before Porthos opened his mouth – "C'mon lad, I know what's wrong!" – The boy glared at him with a suspicious look – "Come closer" – He turned to watch Athos face, who just shook his head. "I'm not gonna bite you, lad!" – Porthos waved a hand.

D'Artagnan swag slowly closer to the big musketeer, who had a big smile showing on his face. "So?" – The boy asked shyly. Porthos grabbed his arm and pushed him, whispering in his ear. D'Artagnan's eyes grew hide and face turned completely red with embarrassment as the older musketeer kept murmuring something. "Porthos, no" – The younger musketeer snapped glaring at him. Aramis raised an eyebrow and peeked through his book, surprised with his young friend almost yell. "What did you told him, Porthos?" – Athos crossed his arms around his chest. – "Nothing to cause a reaction like that. I was just saying that is completely natural and understanding that he, has a young man, need to satisfy certain needs… And that we all have been through this" – D'Artagnan buried his face on his hands shaking them.

"Porthos, what were you thinking, for God sack we are in a kitchen!" – Aramis told him disgusted.

Porthos shrugged and let out a big laugh.

"No, God. No! It's nothing to do with it. It's just, what I feel a little… homesick, that's all." – The boy tried to calm his beating heart.

"Now that I think of it, have you talked with someone?" – Aramis watched the hesitating boy. "Hm, yes. Constance…." – D'Artagnan knew how ridicules his answered sounded.

"Now that's your problem." – Athos stood up, walking towards his young friend landing one arm on his thin shoulders. – "What do you mean?" – D'Artagnan looked up to the older musketeer. "You need to find yourself some friends, boy" "But I already have you as friends… and Constance too" "Some of your own age. Who you can play with and practice." – Athos told him with a smirk, seeing the look of bored on the young man's face.

D'Artagnan stared at his feet – "They don't tend to really like me at all."

Aramis looked fast at Porthos, anticipating any mocking words that could come out of his already filthy mouth.

"They are just jealous of you. Tell me boy, don't you get tired of being inside with us all the time? Especially with Porthos always messing with you?" – Athos lined over to mumble the last sentence so the big musketeer couldn't hear. – "Maybe, sometimes…" – D'Artagnan said shyly. "So, what are you waiting for? Tomorrow you'll get out of this door and find some nice group and make a friendship. And if they don't like you, you can always stick your sword up their asses" – The boy couldn't help but smile, imagining such bizarre idea. – "Alright, alright" – He finally gave up the fight.

"Although I love your enthusiasm, I'm afraid tomorrow won't do. If I recall, the Portuguese musketeers arrive tomorrow to the palace and the king wants us there. There will be a big dinner to welcome them." – Aramis said, laying down his book and balanced on his favorite chair.

Porthos rolled his eyes and shrugged – "Portuguese… jokes is what they are!" – D'Artagnan raised his eyebrows to his friends indignation – "What you don't like them?" – The younger musketeer asked. Athos and Aramis shared a looked and smiled to themselves. Aramis pressed his lips together holding back a hysterical laugh. "He had a fairly bad experience with a Portuguese man" – Athos held his breath back and bite his tongue hard, trying not to tell the hilarious story behind Porthos hate. "So Porthos…" – Aramis started but stopped when Porthos stoop up – "I don't want to talk about it!" – He walked out the room with heavy footsteps.

The two musketeers break and laughed as hard as they could.

….

Hope you had enjoyed! Review please. Forgive me any spelling mistakes.

Love, NomNomOn


	2. Chapter 2 Can you keep a secrect?

**Can you keep a secret?**

_The morning had come at least. The fresh air entered by the open windows, carrying with it the smell of a brand new day… The soft wind whipped the curtains, making them dance and curl up. Creating the image of a transparent wave, that is hanging in the air. The sunshine lighted up the rooms; scaring all the monsters away for the children relieve._

D'Artagnan opened his eyes but was blinded by the bright light harming his face. He passed the night thinking about what Athos had told him. "Maybe I really need friends" – he thought. Although he had no desire of finding a new friendship with complete stranger. But he was certain if he didn't even try to look for someone nice, Athos and the others won't leave him alone for a second. "Oh and Porthos his gonna make fun of me again" – he buried his face deeper in the pillow. This was Porthos personality, he picked on the ones he loved.

After several minutes of wishing he could lie under the sheets forever, he finally stood up and chanced clothes.

The three musketeers were already down stairs eating breakfast. The boy was always the last one to wake up.

Athos was sitting in his favorite chair, with a glass of wine in his hand; wouldn't be the same Athos without wine in the morning. Aramis was sitting himself in the most comfortable chair reading a book; wouldn't be the same Aramis without a book. But there was one musketeer who wasn't being the same… Porthos had his arms crossed around his chest and his head back, quiet. Not speaking, or laughing. He was the only one with a good mood in the morning. Aramis enjoyed the peaceful silence for moments, but after a while he was hoping to hear D'Artagnan running down the stairs, at least the kid wasn't afraid to talk when there was an awkward silence.

To everybody's relieve they started to hear heavy footsteps and creeks. The young man appeared with a smile on his face.

"Thank god, D'Artagnan!" – The boy frowned but kept walking towards his companions. He picked an apple and sat next to Athos. They stayed in silence for a while. D'Artagnan looked around the room, finding the silence somehow out of the ordinary.

"So, when are we going to meet the musketeers?" – Porthos glanced at the boy.

"After lunch. They should be here shortly." – Athos answered, while finishing his drink.

Porthos shrugged and took a deep breath. – "Are you going to behave, Porthos?" – Aramis asked with a strange high voice.

"Perhaps…" - The bigger man mumbled. D'Artagnan was dying with curiosity. Athos seemed to be controlling a smile and Aramis was shacking in his chair.

"C'mon Porthos, you got to let them tell me! I promise I won't make fun of you" – The boy plead. Athos lined closer – "Bet you won't say that when you hear it"

"I said no! I swear if any of you tell the lad what happen I'll kill you both!" – Porthos stood up with his fists closed.

….

About 200 musketeers approached the palace. The people of France stopped to see outsiders. There was a certain twinkle in their eye that comforted the citizens. Making them realize there was still hope of a glorious victory. Maybe that small country wasn't so mean less after all.

They finally reached the big garden in front. The French musketeers were aligned, making a half circus around the visitors. The Portuguese brought all kinds of weapons and instruments in horses, some still unknown. Their uniforms were not anything standard, with the exception of the Portuguese flag hanging by the right shoulder of each musketeer.

D'Artagnan was amused with all the show that was happening right in front of him. He dragged his eyes around, watching every musketeer and detail. He stopped when he saw something unusual to some people, but so familiar to him.

There was a boy around his age, standing next to a taller, robust man. Also a musketeer. He had brown messy hair and black big eyes. D'Artagnan smirked, seeing how the cape made the boy so uncomfortable as he tried to balance it equal. Lying down next to him, was something D'Artagnan couldn't really understand, if it was a horse he wouldn't be so interested about it. But no… a dog lay on top of the boy's foot. It had long brownish fur, curled up in the end and its muzzle was all black.

The sound of the trumpets was heard; The king started to walk towards the Portuguese…

…..

Chapter 2 :P Please review.

Love, NomNomOn


End file.
